


You Reap What You Sow

by Tuuna



Category: Independence Day (Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Horror, Outer Space, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuuna/pseuds/Tuuna
Summary: Humanity's voyage in the wake of an invasion. What will they do after discovering they are not alone in the universe?





	1. 1996

**1996**

“…prepare for the future.” The President spoke with a conviction that swayed his audience, making them nod and hum in agreement. They had survived the most destructive war in the history of mankind. Just hours before one of their fighter pilots had taken down the first alien ship and thereafter pilot after pilot had shouted a mighty roar and given their life to save countless others. All over the world mankind had united against a common enemy. There were no more feelings of hate because of ethnicity, religion, politics or culture. They were for the first time in human history together as one.

“To safeguard our planet we will have to take measures to prevent a future attack on the same scale.” the President continued his speech. “We must unite all the nations into one and become a force to be reckoned with no matter the enemy.’ He paused for a moment. ‘The world is a malleable right now and we must take this opportunity to form it into a shape impregnable. Use the technology we scavenge from the aliens to build better warships, better weapons and stronger soldiers. One day we will be tested again and we shall not fail!” At this powerful proclamation he turned to look out of the window at the crashed spaceship. The final part he said with quiet knowledge in his voice “We cannot fail… for the sake of all…”

They discussed. They debated. They argued and they fought. Proposals were thrown out, plans remade and rectified, ideas mulled over, qualms weighed, and hearts steeled. For weeks the most influential leaders of the most influential nation in the world stayed in a small room and conferred. While the rest of the world recovered and felt an intense joy at being alive in the present they planned for the future. The men who stepped into that room didn’t know it yet but they would set the path mankind would follow from then on until the eve of their doom. They would become a titan – a creature of war. For the sake of the future they would ruin lives and nations, take the power with blood and gunpowder, and keep the control with an iron fist.


	2. 2296

**2296**

“Are you certain?” asked a man in a long white coat.

“Without a doubt’ responded his companion ’we got the updated results today. There is no error, the Scientists were correct. We have less than five years left.”

They walked down the corridor in silence. Each pondering the consequences of the information. As they reached the end of the corridor and walked through a big red door marked “Exodus” .

The companion hopefully asked “Is it ready?

The answer was not what he had hoped for: “No,” said the man in the white coat.

A chill of dread went down the companion’s spine. Before them lay a giant of a spaceship. The one chance they had at escape from the planet that had birthed them, nursed them and that they in the end would repay with death. All around the ship were mechanics running around frantically welding, tinkering and adjusting. Above them on an observation deck were the Scientists who controlled and planned the process. They walked around quietly discussing and formulating improvements and changes to be made. The level the white coat man and his companion stood on was one step higher than that. It was reserved only for those with the highest clearance and had often hosted the Emperor with his entourage.

The man in the white coat continued “But we pray to God that it will be.”


	3. 2300

**2300**

Planet Earth was gone. Her inhabitants had fled and now watched as she imploded. It was the 4th of July the year 3000. As they sat in their rooms in the newly finished space station they collectively felt a foreboding that as the planet died so did something integral within them die with her. Something they could never get back. Something that would haunt them forever. Something that perhaps even were their humanity.


	4. 2596

**2596**

The day of her Coming of Age. She knew she had done well in school, excellent even. But when the proclamation came that she was to become a Scientist she was still surprised. As was expected of her she pressed out a happy, yet appropriately composed smile and said thank you. All as you were supposed to do. That she screamed, and screamed, and screamed when she later that night got back to her quarters nobody would ever know. Nobody could ever know. Defiance was the ultimate crime aboard the space station. She let out all her fear, anger and sorrow in those throat tearing screams.

The next day she was met with jealous glances, hearty congratulations, and a general sense that she had accomplished something great. In her head a steady chant of “composed, composed, composed” looped. She accepted it all graciously. To err was not an option.

When she was a very young girl she had become an orphan. There had been a sad but small accident that had taken the life of her parents was the story. They thought she didn’t remember. She did.

The day she was born the Doctors had found something peculiar in her genetic makeup and dutifully reported it to the Scientists. She later heard her parents talk about it in quiet voices and they said the Scientist who had come to double check the finding had been _excited_. Even then, even though she didn’t recognise the emotion she had heard the terror in her parents’ voices at the Scientists joy. A happy Scientist was not a good sign she would learn.

The years that followed her birth were full of Scientist appointments. At first a few every now and then, but as she grew they became more frequent. In the beginning the Scientists were careful with her. After a while as the impatience grew that stopped. She remember dreading the trips to the labs. Every step was impossible and although she knew better than to protest even then her cheeks were often wet as they reached their labs. The Scientist didn’t say report it. She wished they had. They didn’t care but didn’t want the subject to be unavailable while it was punished.

Blood; red and wet. Pain; flashing, tearing, pulsing, and never-ending. Machines. Scalpels. Instruments inserted and withdrawn. Her screams. SCREAMS. Frantic movements, attempts at escape from her restraints. Laughter? Laughter, their laughter. They feel happiness. Blood, dripping on the floor and in tubes.

She went out the room a motionless doll, drained. Her parents fussed and cared. She recovered. Then it began again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Each time a little worse. Each time harder to recover. Each time the red blood in her dreams grew.

Finally her parents had enough and appealed to the Emperor. Xe ruled in the Scientists favour: her trips to the lab was to continue. When her parents refused to their great surprise there were no repercussion. The Guards came to their home and tried to persuade them, said that an Edict from the Emperor was law. It was in everybody’s best interest they cooperate. But they would not relent. So they were left alone. She can’t remember the length of time she had peace but she remember its sweetness.

Then one day she woke up and everything was RED. Like her dreams her room was painted in it. She was drenched in it. Her parents lifeless bodies bathed in it and all around were Scientists. They were looking and looking and LOOKING. Then they left and the Guards came and ruled it an accident. She said she didn’t remember. She was left alone by the Scientists after that.

When her Day came and she was sorted Scientist she knew she had little choice. The sorting was managed by the Emperor’s council. The Emperor was a role implemented after the Great War over 600 years ago. It wasn’t a hereditary role, nor an elected one. Only the strongest could become Emperor so when the current leader became considered too old there was a competition. A blood sport – a fight to death. The winner, the killer of most, gained the title and from then on ruled ruthlessly. To deny the sorting was to deny the Emperor and that was inconceivable.

She went through the day in a haze, memories of her time in the labs flashing past her eyes while she consoled her schoolmates who’d gotten a bad assignment. Objectively she knew that there were worse jobs to be assigned to. Courtesans who had no say in who they had to please and often came home black and blue. Or didn’t come home at all if someone powerful enough took an interest and wanted them. Miners who had a life expectancy of only 25. Yet the force of her trauma gave her no relief and she knew that a life hurting others would one day break her as well.

A week passed while she researched different sections she could be assigned to. There were other options than Anatomy, Genetics, or Bioengineering that she dreaded. Perhaps she would be chosen to work in Botany, Pharmaceutical, or Theoretical? There were no way she could avoid her Profession so her only relief was to hope. Foolishly hope. When they came to show her the new quarters she would live in she had managed to tamper her fears and put her old trauma in the back of her mind. She walked the hallways saying goodbye to her neighbours who wished her good luck. She smiled and loved them for all their ignorance of the true life of the ship. She even felt optimistic when she finally reached her dorm and when she fell asleep that night it was with a relaxed face – the first time since she got the assignment.

She awoke with a start and RED. RED everywhere. She screamed. She understood. No one would miss her. Professions were kept separate.

“Welcome back Amira” they said. And then they laughed.


	5. 3896

**3896**

“Fuel is down to 20%, food at 18%, critical level of inbreeding will soon be reached and I know I am not the only one who have heard the rumblings of discontent’ Council member Quinn spoke with quiet aggression. ‘It is time to do something!” I propose we implement Gaia protocol immediately.”

A hush fell over the room at the suggestion. Several of the other council members looked distinctly uncomfortable. Quinn didn’t care about their scruples, feelings was not of import, only actions mattered. The Gaia protocol had been in the woodworks for a long time. Planned and carefully suggested by a prominent Scientist who had found the opportunity and had the foresight to see how it could be utilized. It had been immediately shut down by council member Harper and council member Zion. The protocol was too brutal in their mind. Too inhumane. Quinn disagreed.

The Scientist had discovered a distant planet that showed signs of being both inhabitable and of having conscious life forms. It had been diligently researched for the possibility of a landing and a peaceful meet and greet. Statistics had not been optimistic. Tests carried out determined that chances were that if they came into contact with the life forms of the planet it would likely be a catastrophe. The germs the Earthlings still carried with them from earth and the new ones refined on board the space station were aggressive and within days they would attack and kill most foreign life.

“We have discussed this before’ council member Harper irritably said, ‘we do not have the right to…”

Quinn interrupted: “The right to what? Get an opportunity at survival? To maybe give a legacy to our children that are worth saving?” The room was suddenly charged with tension. Harper was old, powerful and respected. Nobody had so openly been in opposition before. Quinn continued, softer this time: “I understand what you are trying to say. Who are we to come and say that we deserve to live more? That we are a race worth saving and that the life on the planet is less worthy.” It was a delicate process, to choose the right words. To tip the balance _just so_. “But maybe… ‘, A brief hesitation, ‘What we should ask ourselves is not why we are more worthy but why we don’t even deserve a chance.”

The last words were spoken tenderly with all the pain and longing for a better life. A better world for them and their children. Of course Quinn felt none of these things, but only the others mattered. And they cared. It was time for the killing blow:

“The statistics were clear but they could be wrong. Nothing is definite until we reach the planet.” An out, an excuse had been offered. Certainly the statistics weren’t wrong, Quinn was well aware of that. Had double checked it personally even. However to get things moving the desirable way an incentive was needed. Now they could take the decision with a clean conscience. They could tell themselves the chance of stealing another’s life was acceptable, after all there was a chance the foreign life forms could survive.

A discussion began but Quinn didn’t say much. They had been swayed in the right direction. When it was time to vote and council member Quinn’s proposal was accepted there were no surprise.

A decision had been reached.

…

The Planet was better than they had hoped. It had a plenitude of resources that they could harvest, mining started at once. It was changeable, so they moulded it into paradise. They used it as they had Earth and more. Because now they knew that the end of one home could be the beginning of another.

The statistics were wrong though. It was much worse than anticipated. It was a massacre, all foreign life forms eradicated. They decided it was worth it.


	6. 4100

**4100**

Quinn Jr was not an easy man to please but as he hobbled down the corridor with his crutch you could see that someone had done something very right. He had rose through the ranks of the Science department with frightening quickness when he was a young man. Backed with his father’s power he was free to do whatever he wanted, say whatever he pleased, and unleash his unlimited ambition in his work. He had been the chairman of the Weaponized Biology department for over 50 years now and showed no signs of slowing down.

Half running towards his labs he was unaware of his surroundings, of the curious looks and salutations from his inferiors. As for the screams that often tore through the different departments of the Science section he had never really been bothered by them. Why should he be? They were nothing. The specimens did what was necessary for the greater good and their sacrifice was what had advanced his research for all these years. It was thanks to the experiments made on them that now finally the breakthrough he had waited for had arrived.

When he at last reached his labs his staff had all already gathered there. They knew what was expected of them and what would happen if they didn’t obey. His oppressive presence swept into the room with purpose and orders were immediately dealt out:

“Amithy, give me the results! Johnson what are you doing lazing about, start preparing specimens for a test trial. Remember to take only the fresh ones, we need reliable results! Ming? Where is Ming? Oh there you are. From on you do not leave my side, understand? You will do every little menial thing I ask of you so that I will not be disturbed while I work.” All this was said in a rapid monotone voice that bore no protest. “And,’ Quinn Jr slowly added. ‘Do not _dare_ to mention this to anyone outside this room, understand?!? If this is leaked I will have each and every one of you euthanized.”

In a world where there were absolute power and no empty words they set to work just as he directed and without a word of protest. For the next few hours they were a flurry of activity while he confirmed the results and double checked the finding. It was with a held breath they awaited his judgement when he declared he was done.

“It was as I knew,’ he said. ‘The Amira experiments held critical information that will be the solution. The subject carried the gene that through the proper modification will help us perfect the formulae to contain unnecessary emotions. Finally a compound can be prepared and distributed to our soldiers. The problem with combat hysteria will be removed and their efficiency will improve tenfold.” The smug tone in his voice belied the serious consequences of this breakthrough.

After the Gaia invasion success several powerful figures had pushed for further exploration and expansion of mankind. The newfound freedom had a euphoric effect on many and drunk on their newfound power and possibilities they wanted _more._ However when a trial run on a small planet in a neighbouring system had gone awry those plans had to be revised. The attempt had not gone as smoothly as with Gaia. This time their bacteria had not done the job for them so they had to send in military troops. Coldblooded killing of the alien enemy had not been something the military men had been prepared for so they had rebelled and withdrawn despite order. This became known as “battle hysteria”. The same happened with the three attempts thereafter. The soldiers showed their moral apprehension and were labelled as “hysterics”.

“We will not rest until the compound is complete. When it is ready I will personally deliver it to the Emperor and we shall finally enter a golden age and create a human empire.” At this thought his eyes lit up before sharpening: “What are you doing just standing around?!? GET TO WORK!” With a last bellow he slumped back in his chair and hastily began to write to his son. The Emperor was getting older, soon there would be a new one crowned and his line would not let such a timed opportunity slip their hands. Quinn Jr was well aware of several undetectable poisons that would ensure triumph. His son would be Emperor Quinn and he would continue what Quinn Jr’s father had started as he initiated the Gaia protocol.

At no point did the thought of a compound that would inhabit the emotion of the soldiers bother him. Like his father before him and his son after him only ambition and gain entered his mind. Consequences were burdens for other’s to carry. When a year later human troops invaded another planet and unopposed annihilated the native inhabitants the only feeling he had was pride.


	7. 4296

**4296**

She cried. They all cried. It was a cry of happiness, of success after a long struggle, of the knowledge that they had done something worthwhile. After man had been so long been confined to their fragile bodies, with no chance at escape when things went wrong they now had the solution.

The previously quadriplegic man they had helped (SHE had helped) could now move his arms, legs, head, his every limb. His family radiated happiness and the man couldn’t stop moving – as if it all were a dream.

She could see the future. No more paralysis, blindness, amputations, or other physical chronic maladies. They could be cured. It was the greatest medical achievement in several hundred years, at least in her eyes.

That all of this only could be achieved by transplanting the brain into an artificial body was a technicality. A controversial technicality certainly, but a technicality none the less. After all, how could helping people be anything but good?


	8. 4796

**4796**

The machine moved with precise movements, a millimetre at a time as to not harm anything. It was as if it knew the importance that this went as it should. Cut after cut were placed with minute deliberation and opened the bodies in the right places. In the observatory the spectators held their breath as the final component was moved into its new home. If this succeeded… It would change everything.

After everything seemingly went as it should the tense silence was broken for the first time in hours by a question. “Sir, why that particular biological structure?” the Technician asked his superior. It was the first thought that came to one’s mind the first time you saw the body. The mass felt wrong and looked frighteningly inhuman. To transplant a human mind into it was frankly disturbing.

His superior looked towards the new creature they had created and said dispassionately: “It will make us better. It will make us great.”


	9. Around 5797

**Around 5797**

They were Great. Unstoppable. Shedding their human flesh had been a blessing. Now they could move and TAKE unhindered whatever they wanted. The first overtaking by the military had been so deliciously smooth. Nothing could touch them, nothing could hurt them and effortlessly they acquired the new planet. Rewards for joining the army rose. More evolved, “shed their skin” as it was coined. It didn’t take long before the powerful saw the benefits and joined those who had Shed. Soon it was mandatory.

One after one humans went in for their shedding and came out as something… different. No one got to see their future bodies before the operation. Myth was that they were elflike, ethereal, the ultimate beauty man had so long aspired to emulate. Truth was that there was nothing beautiful about those who had shed. The information to the citizens were that it was a purely physical transition. But nothing remained untouched by the Scientist by order of the Emperor. Amira protocol was implemented for all who transitioned, child, old, young, military, civilian, artist, mother, father, no one was left whole.

The result was something they called Better. There were no more disputes, no more violence amongst themselves, no sadness. But nor were there any love, compassion, goodness or humanity. They were no longer individuals, no longer had they wills of their own. They were forever lost to the control of those who ruled.


	10. 6196

**6196**

Endless. World after world. Race after race. Everything fell in their wake. Each victory a rush of triumph that echoed in the universe. They were the inevitable demise. The threat from whom there were no surrender, retreat or resistance.

There had been attempts. The tiny humanoid race who had tried, tried so very hard to get a truce. They sent ambassadors who were never seen again. They preached love and acceptance to each other. They didn’t make any resistance, believing violence were the ultimate sin – a way to tear your soul asunder. But the swarm had long ago left their emotion behind them. No concept of mercy, no concept of evil, only greed.

The clever, oh so clever, race who had seen the swarm coming and fled. A neighbouring planet was terraformed in secret and cloaked. They believed one planet would be enough, that they could escape. They were wrong. The swarm didn’t paus, didn’t ever stop, and were far too advanced to be tricked. In a heartbeat after the conquering of the first planet they came and no one was spared.

Finally the race who fought back. Not peaceful, not clever, but brave. They sent their men, their women… their children. In every death they saw their end, how useless their efforts were. But they never gave up. For themselves, for their planet, for the rest of the universe they sacrificed. The swarm bred and filled their losses.

Inevitable. Unfathomable. Endless.


	11. 6996

**6996**

They had found a new Source. It looked small on the screen. Green and blue. Ready for the reaping. Hunger rose amongst the lower ranks, the higher ranks were full but greedy. The swarm was ready. Just another meal. Then they would move on. It was so small it would take but a moment to devour it whole.

Somewhere Sometime Somehow a small whisper sounded in the universe:

“Earth…”

“Home…”

“Finally.”


	12. 1996

**1996**

When the aliens came the humans were unprepared for a fight, some were even welcoming. When the biggest cities in the world were eradicated that changed and panic spread. The spaceships had impregnable shields, titans of war. Whatever the humans threw at them bounced back without even making a scratch. It wasn’t until one small, bright human mind came up with an idea to create a Trojan horse and infect the mothership with a virus the tide turned. Suddenly the aliens were vulnerable and mankind got the advantage.

When it was all over – every single alien killed and to be disposed of the President gathered his closest men in a secret conference. He took a breath and began the speech that would change everything: “Reeling in the aftermath of this global war we must prepare…”


End file.
